Warrior's Heart
by zandore
Summary: Setangkai kenangan, sebuah ngarai, dan sepasang mata. Perjuangan Pein untuk menjadi prajurit Kerajaan Konoha sejati tidaklah mudah. Musuh, teman, dan misteri mengiringi perjalanan menuju mimpinya. Mampukah ia menghadapinya dan meneruskan perjuangannya itu?


_**Pein's POV**_

Aku berlari dengan gembira. Bagai dilanda euforia, aku juga berteriak-teriak karena kegembiraanku yang meluap-luap. Sesekali aku juga menabrak tiang atau kios para pedagang yang sedang menawarkan barang mereka di pinggir jalan. Beberapa dari mereka marah padaku.

"Pein! Kau harus membayar untuk ini!" teriak seorang kakek tua kenalanku dengan marah. Aku secara tidak sengaja menjatuhkan buah-buahan yang ia jual.

"Maaf, kakek! Tapi aku harus segera pergi!" aku balas berteriak meminta maaf.

Kakek tua itu menggeleng-geleng. "Baiklah, tapi kau tetap harus bertanggung jawab!"

"Aku janji!" jawabku. Aku melanjutkan euforiaku sambil terus berlari dan berteriak-teriak.

Perkenalkan, namaku Pein. Aku sangat suka memakai tindikan di tubuhku, namun hanya terbatas pada tangan, kaki, dan wajah. Aku juga mempunyai mata yang unik, keluargaku menyebutnya _rinnegan_. Mataku ini berwarna ungu dan berpola seperti riak air. Tetapi, keluargaku selalu menyarankanku untuk menyembunyikannya, maka ke mana-mana aku selalu memakai kacamata hitam. Anehnya, pandanganku masih tetap sama walaupun memakai kacamata itu. Selain itu, aku juga mempunyai rambut jabrik oranye yang berbeda dari rambut orang kebanyakan, jadi aku bisa dengan mudah dilihat.

Saat ini aku sedang senang sekali. Itu karena aku telah diterima oleh Kerajaan Konoha sebagai salah satu prajurit mereka.

Kerajaan Konoha adalah sebuah kerajaan yang unggul dalam produksi dan distribusi kayu. Hal itu karena kerajaan kami dikelilingi oleh sebuah hutan yang begitu lebat di luar tembok kerajaan. Selain itu, para penebang kayu juga bukanlah penebang sembarangan. Mereka adalah para penebang yang sudah dipilih dan diawasi langsung oleh kerajaan dalam pekerjaannya. Selain itu, para penebang kayu itu juga sudah diajarkan untuk hanya menebang pohon yang sudah tua.

Selain itu, Kerajaan Konoha juga merupakan kerajaan terbesar di Negara Api. Kami juga mempunyai pasukan terkuat di Negara Api. Karena itu, aku begitu senang ketika seorang pengantar pesan mengetuk pintu rumahku dan mengatakan bahwa aku lolos seleksi fisik untuk prajurit kerajaan. Ditambah lagi ketika pengantar pesan itu mengatakan bahwa aku harus menghadap ratu sekarang juga.

Dan kini, aku sedang dalam perjalanan menuju istana kerajaan.

Oh, betapa bahagianya―

"Hei, anak kecil!"

―aku.

"Hei, kau! Yang berkacamata hitam dan berteriak-teriak seperti orang gila!"

Sial.

Aku menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati seorang wanita berambut biru dengan hiasan bunga mawar kertas di kepalanya sedang berkacak pinggang dan menatapku kesal.

"Aku?"

Wanita itu memutar kedua bola matanya. "Iya, memangnya siapa lagi yang gila sepertimu?"

Aku merasa sedikit tersinggung. Tapi biarlah, yang dia katakan ada benarnya juga. "Ada apa?"

"Kau baru bertanya 'ada apa?' sekarang ketika aku sudah berlari-lari sambil memanggilmu sejak tiga ratus meter yang lalu?" protesnya.

"Tapi aku tidak mendengarmu."

Wanita itu menepuk wajahnya. "Baiklah, lupakan. Aku hanya ingin kau bertanggung jawab karena telah merusak bunga mawarku!"

Wanita itu menunjuk bunga mawar kertas yang ada di kepalanya itu. Bunga mawar itu agak kotor dan terlipat-lipat. Aku memandangnya bingung.

"Sejak kapan aku merusaknya? Menyentuh saja belum pernah!" belaku.

"Kau menabrakku dan menginjak bunga mawarku!" katanya.

Oh, aku menabraknya.

"Kalau begitu, aku minta maaf," ujarku. Kuulurkan tanganku pada wanita itu.

"Minta maaf saja tidak cukup, tahu!"

"Ayolah, jangan berlebihan! Itu 'kan hanya sebuah seni lipat kertas yang bisa dibuat lagi 'kan? Aku hanya menginjaknya sedikit!" kataku. Walaupun aku tidak ingat kapan aku pernah menabrak dan menginjaknya.

Wanita itu terlihat terkejut. Raut wajahnya yang kesal tadi langsung hilang entah ke mana.

"Ada apa?" tanyaku.

Perlahan, raut wajahnya yang menunjukan rasa kaget itu mulai pudar, digantikan oleh amarah yang membuncah. "Kau…"

"Memangnya kenapa?"

Wanita itu tidak menjawab. Dia hanya maju sambil mengepalkan tangannya erat-erat. Tinggi badan kami sama. Entah karena alasan apa dia memanggilku 'anak kecil' tadi.

"Kau…" dia menatapku garang. Tangannya terkepal hingga bergetar. Giginya bergemeletuk. Aku dapat melihat jelas amarah di bola matanya itu.

"Aku kenapa?" tanyaku merasa aneh dengan wanita ini.

"…Sama saja dengan orang brengsek itu!" dia mengayunkan pukulannya.

Aku yang tak siap pun kaget dan hanya bisa memejamkan mata untuk merasakan pukulannya. Aku tidak tahu apa gigiku yang akan tanggal atau pipiku yang akan memar. Yang pasti, pukulan itu pasti sakit.

Dan tepat ketika seharusnya aku merasakan rasa sakit, tidak ada yang terjadi.

Apa yang terjadi?

Perlahan, aku membuka mataku dan mendapati tangannya yang mengepal itu hanya tinggal beberapa senti dari wajahku. Aku langsung membelalakan kedua mataku. Perlahan, kulihat wajah wanita itu yang masih menunjukkan amarahnya. Tangannya seolah tertahan oleh sesuatu.

Tempat ini merupakan gang yang sepi. Seharusnya tidak ada yang bisa menahannya. Namun, aku dapat melihat sebuah tangan yang dibalut sarung tangan dan lengan baju panjang yang dua-duanya berwarna hitam. Kuikuti arah tangan itu dan menemukan seorang yang memakai pakaian serba hitam, syal panjang berwarna hijau, dan topeng oranye aneh sedang menahan pergelangan tangan wanita itu.

Wanita itu kembali menggeram. "Lepaskan, Tobi!"

"Ayolah, Konan-chan, kita tidak bisa ribut di sini. Nanti kita akan terlambat untuk seleksi tahap selanjutnya!"

"Aku harus menghajarnya! Dia merusaknya!" Konan terus berusaha mengayunkan pukulannya.

"Kau bisa melakukan apapun sesukamu ketika kau sudah lolos seleksi tahap selanjutnya!"

Konan mulai menghentikan usahanya untuk memukul wajahku. Dia menyipitkan matanya. "Aku akan menghajarmu nanti!"

Mahluk aneh bertopeng itu menatapku. "Maafkan dia, ya! Kami terburu-buru!"

Dia mengambil sebuah tongkat kayu dengan batu berwarna hijau di salah satu ujungnya dari kantong celananya dan mengangkatnya. Batu itu bersinar menyilaukan. Aku menutup mataku karena cahayanya. Dan ketika cahayanya sudah hilang, aku membuka mataku dan mendapati mereka berdua telah hilang.

Sihir adalah hal umum di kerajaan ini.

Aku menghela napas lega. Hal ini berakhir.

Lebih baik aku segera melanjutkan perjalananku.

Dan ketika aku baru saja hendak melangkahkan kakiku, aku langsung teringat sesuatu. Dan hal itu langsung membuatku terpaku di tempat.

Apa yang dimaksud Tobi dengan 'seleksi tahap selanjutnya' tadi?

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warrior Heart © M-28**

_**Warning **__: AU, OOC, miss typos_

_**No material profit gained from this fanfiction**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Aku benar-benar ingin menjadi prajurit. Seorang prajurit yang gagah.

Karena, di dunia ini tidak ada hanya manusia, hewan, dan tumbuhan.

Di luar tembok Kerajaan Konoha yang kokoh, terdapat banyak sekali mahluk-mahluk seperti peri, goblin, penyihir, bahkan manusia serigala. Beberapa termasuk berbahaya, namun ada juga yang mau berbaik hati menolong mahluk lainnya.

Akhir-akhir ini, aku mendengar kabar bahwa ada beberapa goblin yang mencuri uang dan makanan warga. Selain itu, aku juga mendengar adanya serangan ke tembok bagian utara oleh para _ogre_. Dan hal itu jelas membuat warga resah.

Namun, bukan hal itu yang membuatku ingin menjadi seorang prajurit yang kuat.

Alasanku adalah untuk membuat Ayah, Ibu, dan kakakku bangga.

Kami hanyalah sebuah keluarga yang sederhana. Namun harmonis. Kami tinggal di dekat tembok bagian timur, di mana sebagian besar penduduknya tinggal di desa. Mayoritas penduduk bekerja sebagai pengrajin kayu atau petani. Kami cukup bahagia.

Tetapi, di desa kami tidak ada toko yang menyediakan sumber makanan dan minuman. Kalau mau, kami bisa mengolah sendiri. Namun hal itu akan memakan waktu yang begitu lama. Karena itu, kami harus pergi ke kota jika ingin membeli makanan.

Walaupun Kerajaan Konoha ini tentram dan damai, bukan berarti tidak ada kejahatan.

Setiap kami pergi ke kota, kami selalu diolok-olok. Kami didiskriminasi karena kami dianggap hanya sebagai orang rendahan karena banyak dari kami yang mau saja disuruh-suruh oleh orang kota hanya karena akan dibayar jika mau melakukannya. Bahkan hal terkotor sekalipun. Terima kasih kepada mereka yang mau saja menelan suapan orang-orang kota itu.

Kemudian, mereka yang disuap diancam akan dibunuh jika melaporkannya kepada Ratu Tsunade. Sedangkan yang berusaha diam-diam melaporkan kepada ratu masih saja tertangkap dan dibunuh.

Harga diri kami dilecehkan.

Tapi, Ibuku selalu mengingatkanku untuk tidak melakukan tindak kekerasan, karena hal itu hanya akan membuat keadaan kami bertambah parah. Dia lebih memilih cara damai.

Karena itu, aku ingin membuat diriku berguna dan membanggakan keluargaku. Jika aku menjadi orang kepercayaan ratu, maka mungkin dia akan mendengarkanku dan memberikan keadilan kepada warga yang tinggal di desa.

Dan kini, aku sudah berdiri di depan gerbang yang akan menjadi pemberi keadilan bagi kami semua.

Gerbang istana.

Aku dapat melihat dua orang penjaga di dekat gerbang itu. Akupun berjalan mendekati mereka.

"Siapa kau?" salah satu penjaga yang memakai baju baja pelindung serta membawa sebuah tombak bertanya kepadaku.

"Dan apa tujuanmu?" penjaga lainnya ikut bertanya.

"Namaku adalah Pein. Dan tujuanku ke sini adalah untuk menjawab panggilan Ratu Tsunade untuk menjadi prajurit kerajaan," jawabku. Aku menunjukkan surat yang sebelumnya diberikan oleh pengantar pesan tadi. Salah satu penjmengambilnya dan membacanya.

"Baiklah, kau boleh masuk," ujarnya. Dia memberikan surat itu kembali padaku dan membuka gerbang istana itu lebar-lebar.

Kulangkahkan kakiku masuk ke dalam. Istana yang benar-benar megah. Jalan yang dibuat dari bebatuan dan dikelilingi oleh pohon dan bunga. Di bagian tengah, ada sebuah air mancur yang menjadi pusat dari keempat jalan bebatuan ini. Di sekitar air mancur itu ada empat buah bangku taman yang dibuat dari kayu. Jalan batu ini cukup panjang, jadi aku butuh beberapa waktu bahkan hanya untuk mencapai air mancur itu.

Aku terus berjalan melewati air mancur. Di depan sana, aku dapat melihat sebuah istana yang besar. Bagian tengahnya berbentuk persegi panjang dan dibuat dari batu bata putih. Di bagian atasnya terdapat para pemanah yang sedang berjaga-jaga jika ada serangan udara. Di bagian kanan dan kirinya terdapat bagian bangunan yang berbentuk seperti tabung dengan atap yang sama dengan bangunan bagian tengah. Dua buah bendera dengan lambang Konoha berkibar di atas kedua atap bangunan berbentuk tabung itu, dengan beberapa pemanah juga tentunya.

Di sekitarku, ada banyak sekali orang yang berjalan lalu lalang. Tapi kebanyakan dari mereka menuju arah yang sama denganku. Kelihatannya mereka juga calon prajurit.

Aku tersenyum lebar. Sepertinya aku akan mendapatkan banyak teman di sini.

Kedua mataku menerawang ke segala penjuru. Tidak ada satupun yang aku kenal.

Tapi, tunggu dulu. Kurasa aku melihat sesuatu yang familiar. Itu…

…Itu adalah rambut biru dengan hiasan bunga mawar kertas di kepalanya.

Aku langsung membelalakan kedua mataku. Bukankah itu adalah gadis yang bernama Konan tadi?

Bukan hanya itu, aku juga dapat melihat orang aneh yang bertopeng yang bernama Tobi itu berjalan di sebelahnya. Astaga, apa yang mereka lakukan di sini?

Mereka berbicara satu sama lain. Namun, Tobi menatap ke arahku. Aku langsung panik dan berusaha menyembunyikan wajahku. Tetapi, semua itu sudah terlambat karena dia telah melihat wajahku. Dia menepuk pundak Konan dan menunjuk wajahku. Wajah Konan yang awalnya tenang itu kini sudah berubah dipenuhi amarah.

Gadis itu sontak saja berlari menembus kerumunan orang. Dia tidak mengucapkan permisi, melainkan langsung mendorong orang-orang yang menghalangi jalannya. Tobi membuntutinya dan mengucapkan permintaan maaf kepada orang-orang yang Konan dorong.

Akupun juga langsung berlari. Berbeda dengan Konan yang langsung mendorong, tubuhku yang gesit karena sering bermain di hutan dapat dengan mudah melintasi kerumunan orang-orang itu. Walaupun ada beberapa yang terdorong dan tersenggol, namun tak sebanyak orang yang didorong oleh Konan.

Konan terus saja mengejarku, diikuti oleh Tobi. Aku terus berlari menyusuri jalan menuju gerbang istana. Beberapa orang kuinjak kakinya, kusenggol pinggangnya, dan kudorong tubuhnya. Kuucapkan permintaan maaf berulang kali sambil berlalu. Aku tidak tahu apa mereka mendengarnya atau tidak. Tapi yang pasti aku telah meminta maaf.

Tanpa kusadari, aku mulai lepas dari kerumunan padat itu. Sedikit demi sedikit, jumlah orang mulai berkurang. Hingga aku dapat sepenuhnya lepas dan berlari menuju lapangan luas di depan gerbang istana. Namun bukan hanya aku, Konan dan Tobi juga hanya beberapa meter di belakangku.

Sedikit lagi pintu masuk istana. Namun, ratu belum keluar untuk menyambut kami sesuai dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh pengantar pesan tadi. Mungkin aku mencapai gerbangnya terlalu cepat. Jadi kuhentikan langkahku tepat di lapangan di pintu masuk istana.

"Stop!" teriakku kepada dua orang itu. "Apa yang kalian inginkan dariku?"

"Kami ingin kau bertanggung jawab!" teriak Konan seraya mengangkat tinjunya. Aku langsung membelalakan mataku dan melompat ke samping kanan. Tinjuannya meleset.

"Aku sudah meminta maaf! Apa itu belum cukup?" tanyaku.

"Maaf saja tidak cukup, karena bunga itu berharga bagi kami!" Tobi mengangkat tongkat sihirnya dan mengayunkan sihirnya kepadaku. Aku melompat ke belakang dan berhasil menghindari serangan Tobi serta mendarat dengan mulus. Namun, tiba-tiba saja Konan muncul dari sebelah kiriku dan mengayunkan tinjunya. Aku menunduk dan menendang kaki gadis itu hingga terjatuh.

"Maafkan aku! Tapi, bisakah kita bicarakan ini baik-baik? Lagipula, tadi kau kelihatannya tidak mau ikut campur!" teriakku sambil menunjuk Tobi.

"Tidak bisa!" Konan berdiri. Aku melompat ke belakang. "Orang yang sudah menghancurkan barang berharga kami, tidak bisa diampuni!"

Aku terbelalak. "Kami?"

"Ya! Tadi aku memang tidak mau ikut menghajarmu, karena kami akan terlambat untuk mencapai istana jika mengurusimu," jawab Tobi. "Tetapi, kini kami sudah ada di depan pintu masuk istana, kami tidak perlu khawatir terlambat lagi!"

Sebuah bola energi berwarna hijau melesat dari tongkat sihir Tobi, namun aku berhasil menghindar lagi dengan melompat ke kiri. Konan mengayunkan tinjunya kembali, namun aku menahannya. Dia meluncurkan tinju dengan tangan satunya ke perutku. Aku terbatuk-batuk. Kemudian dia menghantam wajahku hingga aku terjatuh.

"Kau tidak bisa diampuni!" Konan berusaha menendang tubuhku. Tapi aku berguling ke belakang dan berhasil menghindarinya. Aku kembali berdiri, tetapi kini bola sihir Tobi yang mengenaiku hingga aku terpental beberapa meter dan terjatuh.

Orang-orang mulai berkerumun di depan lapangan itu untuk menonton pertarungan kami. Beberapa ada yang bersorak 'lawan, lawan!' dan ada juga yang diam. Ada juga yang menganga dan membelalakan mata mereka karena terpukau oleh aksi kami bertiga. Mereka menjadikan pertarungan kami sebagai tontonan.

Aku berdiri dan terbatuk-batuk. "Tunggu! Pasti ada jalan lain!"

"Tidak! Kau harus mati!" Konan mengayunkan tendangannya ke wajahku. Namun, aku berhasil memegang kakinya.

"Kita bisa bicarakan ini!"

"Tidak!"

"Jangan keras kepala!"

"Kau yang kurang ajar!"

"Beritahu apa masalahmu!"

"Masalahku adalah kau!" Konan menarik kakinya dan menendang wajahku dengan kakinya yang satu lagi. Aku terjatuh dan gigiku tanggal. Setetes darah mengalir dari bibirku.

Konan mendecih. "Orang lemah."

Tobi berjalan mendekat. "Apa dia sudah mati?"

"Belum. Tapi sekarang dia akan mati," jawab Konan. Dia mengangkat kakinya tinggi-tinggi untuk menginjak kepalaku.

Namun aku berhasil memegang kakinya.

"Kau masih belum mau menyerah?" tanyanya.

Aku berdiri pelan-pelan. Konan berusaha menarik kakinya, namun dia tidak bisa. Aku menarik kaki Konan dan memutar tubuh gadis itu hingga menabrak Tobi yang sedang berdiri di dekatku saat itu. Konan terus kuputar tubuhnya kemudian kulemparkan ke arah semak-semak dedaunan.

Tobi berusaha bangkit, namun aku memukul punggungnya hingga dia terjatuh kembali. Kemudian, aku mengambil sebuah dua buah tali dengan panjang masing-masing 10 meter dari kantongku dan mengikat tubuh serta kaki Tobi. Kuambil tongkat sihirnya dan berjalan ke arah semak-semak dedaunan itu.

"Maafkan aku, aku tidak bermaksud melakukannya. Karena itu, kau kulempar ke semak-semak yang berdaun lebat ini agar kau tidak menabrak pohon atau batu. Aku hanya ingin membicarakannya," ujarku.

Namun, Konan tidak menjawab. Aku jadi merasa bersalah. Padahal, aku tidak bermaksud melakukannya, tetapi mereka tidak mau mendengarkanku.

Tiba-tiba, aku merasakan tanganku bergetar. Kulirik tongkat sihir yang kupegang itulah yang menjadi sumbernya. Getarannya makin hebat, hingga akhirnya tongkat itu terlepas dari genggamanku dan membuat sebuah pancaran energi berujung tajam hingga tongkat itu terlihat seperti pedang. Tongkat itu terbang dan memutuskan tali yang mengikat tubuh Tobi sebelum kembali ke genggamannya.

"Tongkat seorang penyihir tidak akan bisa dijauhkan dari pemiliknya!" Tobi mengayunkan tongkatnya hingga sebuah bola energi yang 2 kali lipat lebih besar dari sebelumnya melesat ke arahku.

"Heaaah!"

Aku yang kaget langsung menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati Konan sedang mengarahkan tinjunya kembali.

Serangan bersamaan.

Bola energi itu kini makin dekat, begitu pula dengan tinjuan Konan.

Di belakangku ada tembok. Dan di depanku kosong. Aku bisa lari ke depan!

Tapi, tiba-tiba saja aku merasakan pergelangan tanganku diikat dan ditarik ke belakang hingga aku menempel ke tembok. Aku mengeceknya dan mendapati tanganku diikat oleh sebuah tali dari energi berwarna hijau milik Tobi.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu kabur!" teriaknya.

Sial. Aku terjebak. Aku tidak bisa lari ke mana-mana. Dan kini, aku akan mati hanya karena sebuah ketidaksengajaan yang ternyata begitu fatal.

Aku memejamkan mataku ketika dua serangan itu hanya tinggal kira-kira setengah meter dari diriku. Aku sudah siap menerimanya.

Aku siap mati.

Siap mati.

Mati.

.

.

.

Suara ledakan yang memekakkan telinga terdengar. Aku dapat merasakan angin yang benar-benar kuat meniup wajahku dari dua arah. Bau asap tercium oleh hidungku.

.

.

.

Tapi tunggu, kenapa aku tidak merasakan rasa sakit? Bukankah seharusnya aku hancur berkeping-keping?

Perlahan, kubuka mataku dengan gemetar, berusaha mengantisipasi bahaya lain yang mungkin datang. Hingga akhirnya kedua mataku terbuka sepenuhnya, aku melirik ke kanan dan ke kiri, dan tidak mendapati apa-apa.

Tapi, bagaimana bisa?

Aku yang masih tidak percaya kini mengalihkan pandanganku ke depan, dan akhirnya aku mendapatkan jawabannya. Jawaban sekaligus mimpi burukku.

Jubah hijau.

Rambut pirang.

Ratu Tsunade.

Konan terlihat terbelalak ketika tangannya ditahan oleh ratu kami yang terkenal begitu kuat dan kasar itu. Sementara Tobi terlihat tercengang dengan apa yang dia lihat.

Kerumunan orang-orang yang tadi menjadi penonton itu kini sudah berbaris dengan rapi di lapangan tempat kami bertarung. Mereka melihat kami dengan tatapan khawatir seolah-olah kami akan masuk di sebuah mesin penggiling daging.

Ratu Tsunade menoleh perlahan kepada Konan. Aku dapat melihat jelas Konan berusaha menelan ludahnya.

"Siapa yang menyuruh kalian bertengkar?" tanya Ratu Tsunade dengan nada yang mantap dan lantang. Mendengar suaranya saja aku sudah gemetar.

Tapi Konan tetap diam. Mulutnya membisu. Aku dapat melihat tangannya yang gemetar.

"Jika kau diam…" tangan ratu yang satunya memegang tangan Konan juga. "…maka kau harus dihukum!"

Ratu Tsunade melemparkan Konan kuat-kuat hingga menabrak Tobi. Mereka berdua terpental jauh hingga menabrak tembok. Kekuatannya benar-benar mengerikan.

Tali sihir Tobi terlepas dari pergelangan tanganku, akupun terjatuh.

Aku mendongak ke atas dan mendapati Ratu Tsunade menoleh ke belakang dan melihatku dengan tatapan membunuh.

"Ugh!" ujarku begitu aku bernasib sama dengan Tobi dan Konan.

"Kalian akan menghadap padaku setelah ini!" ujar Ratu Tsunade sambil beranjak pergi dari lapangan itu.

Konan mendengus. "Ini salahmu, idiot."

Dan aku hanya menghela napas.

**~o0o~**

Aku berjalan menuju ruang singgasana. Bersama dengan Konan dan Tobi. Dan dijaga oleh beberapa prajurit di belakang kami. Koridornya begitu megah. Lantai yang kami injak dilapisi oleh karpet panjang berwarna merah. Di sebelah kanan dan kiri kami terdapat banyak sekali pintu-pintu kayu yang dibingkai dengan hiasan indah. Atap koridor ini disangga oleh banyak tiang yang diukir dengan cita rasa seni yang tinggi. Sedangkan pencahayaannya menggunakan lampu-lampu gantung.

Di depan kami, aku dapat melihat sebuah ruangan yang begitu besar. Aku dapat memastikan ruang itu adalah ruangan singgasana. Kami masuk ke dalamnya, dan aku kembali terpukau.

Ruangan itu berbentuk persegi panjang, dengan karpet merah yang terus menyambung hingga singgasana ratu. Di samping kiri dan kanan karpet, aku dapat melihat para prajurit yang berjaga. Untuk mencapai tempat Ratu Tsunade saat ini, kami harus menaiki sekitar 4 anak tangga. Di sebelah kanan singgasana ratu, aku dapat melihat sebuah meja dengan piring yang berisi buah-buahan. Namun, aku juga dapat melihat singgasana kosong di sebelah kiri meja itu. Di sebelah kanan dan kiri keduanya, aku dapat melihat peri-peri yang mengipasi Tsunade menggunakan sesuatu yang aku tidak tahu apa namanya. Pencahayaan ruangan ini menggunakan lampu gantung raksasa serta jendela-jendela di sini.

"Beri hormat kepada Ratu Tsunade!" seru salah seorang penjaga di ruangan itu. Tobi dan Konan menunduk hormat. Sedangkan aku dipaksa menunduk oleh Konan menggunakan tangannya.

Pemberian hormat selesai. Kami berdiri dan menatap ratu yang masih menatap pakaian yang sama seperti tadi. Entah kenapa dia tidak memakai pakaian tebal dan rumit seperti raja dan ratu biasanya.

Ratu Tsunade diam untuk sejenak. "Kalian semua pergi. Aku ingin bicara terlebih dahulu dengan tiga anak ini."

Semua prajurit itu keluar, menyisakan kami berempat. Pintu super raksasa ruangan ini ditutup, membuat bunyi 'blam' yang begitu keras.

Ratu menatap kami bertiga secara bergantian. "Kau, yang berambut biru."

Konan tersentak.

"Kenapa kau begitu ingin menghajar si rambut oranye itu?"

Kurasa dia membedakan kami dari warna rambut.

Konan terdiam untuk sejenak. Sepertinya dia sedang mencari alasan. Hingga akhirnya dia menjawabnya. "Dia mencuri uang kami."

Aku tersentak.

Hei, kenapa tidak beritahu yang sebenarnya?

Baru saja aku mau protes, tiba-tiba saja mulutku rasanya bungkam. Kulirik Tobi yang menyembunyikan tangannya di belakang punggungnya, dia menggunakan sihirnya. Sial.

"Kenapa kau mencuri uangnya?" tanya Ratu Tsunade kepadaku.

Aku ingin menggerakan mulutku, namun mulutku seakan di luar kontrolku. "Aku dikendalikan oleh penyihir dari luar istana."

Ratu Tsunade terlihat tersentak. "Apa? Ada penyihir yang mengendalikanmu?"

Aku mengangguk. Dikendalikan lagi oleh Tobi.

"Lalu, jika kalian tahu dia dikendalikan, kenapa kalian ingin membunuhnya?"

"Saat itu kami belum tahu, ratu," jawab Tobi.

Ratu Tsunade mengangguk."Baiklah. Kalian lolos dari hukuman yang berat."

Kami menghela napas lega.

"Tapi," ujarnya, Ratu Tsunade berdiri dari singgasananya. "Kalian tetap terkena hukuman yang ringan."

Yah, setidaknya lebih baik daripada kepalaku dipenggal.

"Apa hukumannya?" tanya Konan.

Ratu Tsunade diam sejenak. "Kalian tahu, sihir itu bagaikan tamu."

"Tamu?" beo Tobi.

Tsunade menggangguk. "Pengaruh seorang penyihir, apalagi sihir pengendali, tidak akan bisa masuk jika sang korban pikirannya tidak kosong atau lengah. Sama seperti seorang tamu, dia tidak akan masuk jika sang tuan rumah tidak membuka pintu.

"Lalu, seseorang sebaiknya tidak main hakim terlebih dahulu. Menghajar seseorang sebelum tahu apa alasannya. Jadi, untuk memperbaiki ikatan kalian, hukuman kalian adalah menjadi 1 tim dalam seleksi prajurit kerajaan tahap pertama!"

Spontan, aku, Tobi, dan Konan berkata secara bersamaan. "Apa?"

"Ya, kebetulan sekali kalian telah melewati seleksi fisik dan lulus. Kini, untuk seleksi prajurit tahap pertama, setiap orang akan membutuhkan tim terdiri dari 3 orang. Dan kalian kujadikan 1 tim. Apa ada pertanyaan?"

Tidak ada satupun dari kami yang bertanya.

"Kalau begitu, kalian kuutus untuk pergi!"

Konan menelan ludahnya. Keputusan ratu adalah mutlak, kami tidak bisa mengajukan keberatan. "Baik, ratu."

Kami bertiga kembali menunduk dan pergi dari ruangan itu.

Ketika kami berjalan keluar menyusuri koridor megah itu, kami semua tetap diam. Walaupun Konan sesekali mendengus sambil melirikku. Akupun tidak peduli, aku hanya memikirkan apa kata-kata Ratu Tsunade tadi.

'_Ya, kebetulan sekali kalian telah melewati seleksi fisik dan lulus. Kini, untuk seleksi prajurit tahap pertama, setiap orang akan membutuhkan tim terdiri dari 3 orang. Dan kalian kujadikan 1 tim. Apa ada pertanyaan?'_

Sebuah sengatan listrik seolah-olah menyengatku. Aku membelalakan kedua mataku. Sepertinya aku menyadari sesuatu.

Kalimat terakhirnya.

'_Apa ada pertanyaan?_'

Itu dia! Aku harus bertanya kepada Konan!

"Konan!" panggilku. Dia menoleh dan menatapku dengan aneh. Mungkin ini karena pertama kalinya aku memanggilnya menggunakan namanya. "Kenapa kau tadi berbohong kepada―emph!"

"Sssshhh!" Tobi membungkam mulutku. "Jangan keras-keras, nanti prajurit di sini dengar!"

Tobi melepaskan bungkamannya dan membiarkanku bernapas. "Baiklah, aku akan berbicara dengan nada rendah."

"Tidak usah dilanjutkan aku juga sudah tahu," ujar Konan. "Itu karena aku tidak ingin tahu jika hal ini karena bunga mawar kertas."

"Kenapa? Karena hal itu konyol?" tanyaku.

Konan mendekat dan menarik bajuku. "Bukan. Itu karena tidak akan ada yang bisa mengerti nilai dari bunga ini, bahkan kau."

Dia melepaskanku dengan kasar dan pergi.

Ada apa dengan gadis itu?

Tobi tiba-tiba menepuk pundakku. "Bunga itu benar-benar berharga bagi kami, tapi Konan mempunyai perasaan yang jauh lebih sensitif, karena itu dia menjadi seperti itu. Aku harap kau mengerti."

Dia juga akan pergi begitu saja, namun aku memanggilnya. "Tobi, tunggu!"

Tobi menoleh.

"Memangnya ada apa dengan bunga itu?" tanyaku penasaran.

Pria bertopeng itu diam untuk beberapa saat. "Pada saatnya kau akan tahu."

Kemudian dia pergi begitu saja.

Ada apa dengan dua orang itu? Mengapa aku harus bersama dengan dua orang yang berusaha membunuhku tadi?

Belum sempat aku berpikir lebih jauh, aku melihat seorang peri kecil mendekat kepadaku. Dia terlihat terengah-engah.

"Hei, kau, kau, kau calon prajurit juga 'kan?" tanyanya.

"Eng, iya. Kenapa?"

"Para calon prajurit baru dipanggil untuk segera memilih kelasnya! Cepat pergi ke aula utama!" serunya terburu-buru.

"Apa itu kelas?" tanyaku.

"Tidak usah bertanya!" dia berusaha mendorongku. "Yang penting datang saja! Kau hampir terlambat!"

"Apa?! Kenapa tidak bilang dari tadi?!" aku langsung berlari secepat-cepatnya menuju aula utama yang sempat kulewati saat dipanggil ke ruang singgasana tadi.

_**End of Pein's POV**_

"Fiuh, anak ceroboh. Padahal pengumumannya sudah dari tadi. Untung saja gadis berambut biru itu memberitahuku," ujar peri itu. Dia segera terbang masuk ke salah satu ruangan di balik pintu yang berada di bagian samping kiri dan kana koridor itu.

**~o0o~**

Tsunade menatap lapangan istananya melalu jendela singgasana. Tatapannya menyiratkan bahwa ia tidak sedang menikmati pemandangan apapun, melainkan memikirkan sesuatu.

Tiba-tiba saja, pintu ruang singgasana diketuk.

"Masuk!" seru Tsunade.

Dan pintu itupun terbuka, menampilkan peri wanita seukuran tubuh manusia berambut hitam yang membawa setumpuk kertas dan buku. "Ratu Tsunade, ini berkas-berkas yang harus kau tandatangani."

"Taruh saja di ruang kerjaku, Shizune," ujarnya.

"Tapi, ruanganmu penuh oleh berkas-berkas lain yang belum kau tandatangani kemarin malam, ratu," jawab Shizune.

Tsunade menghela napas. "Baiklah, taruh saja di depan singgasanaku."

Peri itu pun terbang maju dan menaruh semua berkas-berkas itu di depan singgasana ratunya. Kemudian dia meminta izin untuk keluar lalu terbang keluar dari ruangan itu.

Tsunade menoleh. "Haah, banyak sekali. Bahkan lebih banyak dari yang kemarin. Jadi seorang ratu memang menyusahkan."

Dia duduk di singgasananya dan memerika beberapa berkas. Berkas-berkas itu adalah data para calon prajurit baru.

Dan ketika dia sampai di berkas Pein, dia berhenti sejenak dan menelitinya.

"Pein…"

Kemudian, kedua matanya membelalak lebar.

Dan pada hari itu, data dari seorang calon prajurit Kerajan Konoha berhasil membuat Tsunade tercengang.

**TBC**

**Cuap-cuap(?) :**

Niatnya _hiatus_ sih ya tapi apa boleh buat ini tangan udah gatel jadi dibuat aja huhuhu.

Liat aja habis gini _update_nya pasti lama huhu. Maaf ya soalnya saya satu minggu lagi ujian uhuhu.

Tapi minta ripiuw boleh kan ya? /puppyeyes /dor

Ya, pokoknya mau ninggalin _review_ gak? /gak /nangis

_Adios, amigo_!


End file.
